Silence
by devil cat07
Summary: Hiruma leaves after the last game and Mamori finds herself battling against the silence. HiruXMamo, I suck at summaries so just read it! Rating for safety. R&R please


She entered to find the changing room empty.

There was no one is the showers either, everyone was still outside, save one person.

She had seen him go into the changing room right after the game, then he was gone.

All she found was a small note on the door of his locker, addressed to her, to the team, "I'm leaving."

She had run to the train station, not responding to the calls of surprise from the rest of the team. The world was a blur as time ran short for her.

She found him waiting for his train, the wind playing with his hair, his lanky figure sending long, spidery shadows across the platform.

"Why?"

"There's nothing left for me here."

She went up to him and slapped his left cheek, her hand stinging, but she didn't care. Tears streamed down her cheek as she glared at him, but a tinge of sadness swirled in her blue eyes.

He didn't respond to her, but instead went into the train, leaving her, a lone figure on a lonely platform, the wind sending cold shivers down her spine.

But it didn't sum up to the cold, emptiness she felt in her soul. Her knees felt weak but she managed to drag herself home, collapsing onto her bed. Her tears had dried up.

She met the others in the clubhouse the next day. They had discovered the note in the changing room, remaining silent upon seeing her dead, soulless eyes. She appeared to be a replica of a walking corpse as she walked out.

His contact number was out of service and they didn't receive any news from him.

There was no real celebration to the end of the Christmas Bowl. There were no more gunshots, curses or demonic laughter. But twhat intensified the silence most was the missing clatter of flexible fingers dancing across a keyboard.

There were no more arguments, no more loud discussions.

The training sessions they had for next year's tournament were less energetic and the cheerleaders became seemingly dispirited.

But the school became cheerful, the teachers gained the ability to teach in peace and the principal gained a broader smile. Each of these facts hit her like an arrow straight to her heart. Everyone was having a better time while she struggled against the silence.

No one knew where he went or why. And no one saw him since that day.

No one drank the black coffee in the clubhouse, hoping he would come back.

Winter melted into spring, when the cherry blossom petals danced in the wind and lovers sat beneath the trees.

When the heat intensified to summer, the rain pounded against the roof and window panes like the drums in a parade. When it didn't, the ticking of the clock echoing against the four walls was enough to drive her insane.

When the autumn leaves began to fall and the sun began setting faster, she missed his hot breath against her face when he attempted to intimidate her. She'd sit in the empty clubhouse and watch old videos alone, trying to push out the silence that almost deafened her. She kept herself from thinking about him by busying herself with the upcoming exams and assisting in the managerial duties, currently under the care of a first year.

When the last autumn leaf fell, the world look dull and dead. With so much to look forward to, she found herself alone, unable to share her feelings and thoughts with anyone. Kurita and Musashi were still getting used to walking as a twosome, their tall leader gone with the wind.

There were no blue skies, the clouds always gray and flocks of birds flew across the sky. It reflected in her eyes as she stood on the school roof. School was coming to an end soon and she was standing on the spot she could always find him whenever he went missing, except now. She remained there until the final rays of sunshine vanished into the horizon and the stars shone in the heavens.

And that's when she heard the faint pop from behind.

She turned to find herself face to face with the demon who had been missing for the past year. His emerald eyes reflected the light from the moon up above. Clad in black, he wore a long traveling cloak which fanned out behind him, the wind causing it to flap around his ankles.

His hair had grown slightly longer and his earrings had become silver fangs. He had grown several inches taller and currently towered almost two heads above her. His hands remained in his pockets as he popped another bubble from his sugarless bubblegum, before spitting it out.

He gave her a grin before saying, "I left something behind."

She allowed a tear to escape from her eyes, flinging her arms around his neck. A hand on the small of her back and the other behind her head, he crashed his lips against hers. He pushed his tongue between her lips and leaned her head backwards as she let out a low, hungry moan.

No more would she have to face silence.

No more would she have to endure cold.

No more would she have to sit alone.

And as they held each other on that cold night, the first flakes of snow drifted from the sky.

* * *

They were sitting in Hiruma's apartment, gazing into the dancing flames of the fire. He kissed the center of her neck and she groaned, lips parting slightly. 

He took advantage of this before trailing kisses down her throat.

"I love you, Yoichi…" she whispered, her hands playing with his hair. Kissing the corner of her mouth, he said, "I love you too, Mamori."

He kissed her and licked her lips before pulling back.

"You've been pigging on those fucking creampuffs again, haven't you?"

She would have hit him, had he not kissed her again, and a smile broke out on her lips before she allowed another moan escape her lips.

* * *

_Just a short story I made up while I was trying to sleep with the music on. I had to write it before the idea escaped me!!_

_I hope you enjoyed it XD_


End file.
